A New Beginning
by Amlen
Summary: It has been two months since the death of the Book and Wash and Serenity has a new pilot. She starts to stir up trouble with the other women on the ship but mostly with Zoe. Come see the new beginnings and listen to everyones secrets.


A Little Background on the Firefly Class Spacecraft Serenity

Two months ago the spacecraft, Serenity, lost two of its crew members. The first to go was Derrial Book. Derrial was a preacher who felt that he was becoming corrupted by staying aboard the ship so he left to a planet called Haven. Book was killed by a platoon of soldiers sent by an Alliance assassin known only as "The Operative". However, he was not a passive figure in the events leading up to his death; he defended Haven and "killed the ship that killed them". The second to be killed was Hoban Washburne, or Wash as he preferred to be called. Wash was the pilot of the ship Serenity and was married to another crew member, Zoe Washburne. Wash died when a harpoon launched by a Reaver ship impaled him, killing him instantly. Serenity's temporary pilot was River Tam. When River was very young she was shipped off to a place called the Academy. A place where the Alliance would do experiments on psychic children. It was disguised as a school so her family was more than happy to send her. She was just recently rescued by her older brother Simon who is the ships one and only doctor. Simon currently is in a relation ship with the ships mechanic, Kaywinnit Lee Frye, or Kaylee. Kaylee is a sweet younger sister figure to Jayne Cobb, a mercenary who did not fight on either side of the Unification War. He met up with former Independent fighters Malcolm Reynolds and Zoe when his gang tried to rob them. Mal is the captain of the firefly Serenity and his only mission is to keep his crew alive and just get by. This used to be Zoe's goal too until he husband died. The two fought on the Browncoat's side of the Unification War and have a great hate for the Alliance

A New Beginning

Silence. Silence was all you could hear on the firefly class spacecraft. No one was in the mood to speak. Mal had been searching for a new pilot for his ship and has had no luck. He has finally come to the planet Dyton once more. He has come to this planet multiple tomes but no one seems to want to pilot for them.

"Captain, we aren't going to find anyone here. No one wants to pilot for us." Zoe said in an emotionless tone.

"There's one person we haven't asked," he replied

"Sir, you don't mean Alex do you?"

"You never know she might want to do it" Mal said sarcastically

"Sir, last time we were here you crashed her ship and she threatened to shoot you."

Knock, knock, knock.

"'Ous there?!" a young woman shouted in a cockney accent.

"It me, Mal!"

As the rest of the crew members stepped off the ship their conversations ended. The first to step off was River. She stared blankly trying to figure out what this woman was about. Simon and Kaylee were the second ones off, they were talking about the similarities between a human and Serenity. When their attention was focused on the young woman Simon's mouth fell open, Kaylee hit him in the shoulder and pushed his mouth up making him bite his tung. When Jayne walked down the ramp out into the open his response was just as everyone would expect, his jaw dropped down and nearly hit the ground.

The door opened and a young woman was standing there wearing nothing but her skivvies with a gun in hand pointing at Mal. Her fiery red hair blowing in the wind mixing with the dust and dirt, partially covering her face. "Thought I told you never to come back here unless you either had a new ship for me or if you wanted to be shot. Now seeing as how I don't see a ship like my old one around here I'm guessing you want to be shot. So where will it be, arm or leg?" The woman cocked an eyebrow while flipping her hair out of her eyes.

The others were in shock, Dyton was a place where most spoke in cockney accents, they heard the young woman speak with one but suddenly its gone!?

"I came here to offer you a job, Alex. You always said you wanted to pilot a firefly, well here's your chance" Mal replied.

Alex looked over to the ship keeping one eye on Mal. She took it all in for a moment to just think about what might happen. Alex lowered her gun as she turned around and walked back into her home. Two minutes later Alex came back out fully clothed in a faded red sun dress with black combat boot. She had a bag three bags in her hands and asked "Where do I sleep?"

"That's my girl!" Mal said with a grin as he lightly patted her on the back. Alex looked at him with one of those "if you touch me again I'll break your fingers off" looks. Mal just continued to smile and led her onto Serenity.

"Well here she is!" Kaylee said gleefully. "She aint much but she'll take you as far as you want." she said while observing the interior of the ship.

"Jayne take the lady's things and put them in Book's old bunk" Mal ordered.

"Oh, why do I have to? Can't the doc do that gorram shit?"

"You'll do as I say, 'less you want her to be sleepin' in your bunk and you sleepin' out here."

Jayne paused for a moment think of what it would be like to sneak back into his room and find Alex naked in his bed. Mal could tell he was thinking this and hit him over the head. "What was that for?!" Jayne yelped.

"For not doin' what I said, now bring the ladies things to her room." Mal yelled.

Jayne picked up Alex's things and carried them off while quietly cursing to himself in Chinese.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be spending most of your time." Mal led Alex to the bridge of the spaceship. He just started pointing to things saying "Now this here is the-"

"I know what it is Mal," Alex interrupted. "Why do you think I took this job?" she asked him.

"Cause you missed me?" he said in a playful manner.

Alex went along with it, "How did you know?" She walked over to him only inches away from his face and in a pleading and sexy voice she said "I need you now! Please Mal," she pushed her chest into his, placed her arms on his shoulder, laced her fingers behind his neck, and lightly touched her lips to his. When she pulled away she whispered "Take me" into his ear.

Mal just stood there in complete ecstasy , wishing that she had meant it. After a few minutes of imagining what it would be like to make love to her, he straighted up and kind of grunted "Well," Mal cleared his throat "I'll a show ya your room." He walked in front of Alex wishing he would have reacted.

Alex was laughing to herself but deep down she wished he would have done something back.


End file.
